What's My Name
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Morgan le Fay, aka Morgana, was known as the dark witch against Merlin, but how did she become this way? This is her story, this is her name.


**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts Assignment #1:** _Task i: Write about a significant point/event/scene that caused Morgana to turn into a dark witch._ **Extra Prompts:** _(word) betrayal, (action) cry_

 **Word Count:** 1,105

* * *

Morgan le Fay was known as one of the most powerful dark witches of her age. She didn't care about who she had taken out or who she hurt. No one cared about her love, her wishes; in fact, they robbed those from her hands and forever stoned her heart.

She had fallen in love. A neighboring kingdom ruler arrived to her home in Avalon, wanting to visit and discuss matters with her father, the Duke of Cornwall. Morgana didn't care for it; she was around healing others and dabbling in magic that she shouldn't have.

That changed when she met the ruler's son: Sir Viktor. With his easy going smile and brightening personality, Morgana couldn't do anything but fall in love with man. The feelings were reciprocated, and the two developed a relationship. Unfortunately, it wasn't something she was supposed to do. Morgana was engaged to another, but she wanted Sir Viktor. She would have him, and she did. In secret, Morgana and Sir Viktor married and Morgana became pregnant.

Morgana could only hide the pregnancy for so long from her father. With the help of her maids, Morgana was successful in giving birth to her beautiful baby girl, Dariah. Unfortunately, when it was discovered, Morgana's world ended.

Shouts and cheers echoed in the surrounding area from the townspeople. The words 'traitor' and 'scum' stabbed at Morgana's ear drums fiercely. It pained her to see this happening, but her father wanted this to happen; he declared it. Then she saw the tall, dark hooded man that would be ripping her love away from her.

Her eyes were wide, filled with pain and anguish. Her mouth agape, Morgana's voice cried through her raspy, hoarse throat. She watched as the love of her life was kneeled on the wooden stage; his head perched in the guillotine. The executioner was old fashioned, as using the killing curse was too good for the traitor, and opted with using the brutal method of killing Sir Viktor. Morgana struggled against her bonds to reach her lover, but whatever magic held within the ropes prevented her from even morphing into a bird.

Sir Viktor craned his neck far enough to meet her eyes briefly, giving Morgana a soft, strained smile. Morgana laughed bitterly, hanging her head in shame as she could not do anything to prevent this; everything that has happened is her fault. No...it was _their_ fault. However, her thoughts were halted by the sounds of the drums.

The dooming drums hit their notes along the beating of her heart, and Morgana was powerless. Tears stung her eyes while the sharp killing blade was lowered onto Sir Viktor's neck. The clean slicing sound, followed by a thud to the stage made Morgana wince and wail. Her love was gone, and she did nothing to stop it. She couldn't and for that, it would be carried on her heart. Her wrists felt less constricted; her bonds were gone. Hastily, Morgana bunched up the skirt of her dress and rushed to retrieve Sir Viktor's body, but they were already taking the pieces of him away from her, taking the pieces of her heart with it.

"No," she said finally finding the word to say, " _No_!" Taking him away meant that it was solid truth that their daughter would grow without a father. Her thoughts caused her to halt in her shaky steps; she needed to get to her baby.

Morgana raced into the tower where her baby was supposed to be sleeping, but Dariah was not there. The bright eyed bundle of joy was not where she was supposed to be; Morgana's father had taken her away from Morgana as well. She fell to her knees, similar to the way she had when Sir Viktor was beheaded. Morgana's heart was officially taken away, replaced with the pain and anguish of the betrayal of her father. All because Sir Viktor was known to originate from enemy lines. Sir Viktor was no enemy, yet Morgana's father treated him and her child as such. Her hand shakily reached for the blanket she had created for their baby, rubbing on the soft fabric gently. Morgana brought it to her nose, smelling the scent of her baby one more time.

Her breath was shaky as she put the blanket down. Her eyes began to harden simultaneously with her heart.

"It is all your fault," she whispered lowly. "All your fault...no." Morgana stared blankly at the wall across from her, "It's all their fault. They've taken my family and I will take theirs."

Her rage grew with each second. As it grew, the dark magical aura cackled and grew along with it. Her fists were closed tightly, drawing blood at the nails. Suddenly, everything in the high tower burst into dark flames. Morgana stood, walking out of the tower slowly, everything catching fire with each step.

Civilians that were within the castle walls began to scream and run once they were within distance of the destruction, but Morgana didn't care. Her eyes were clouded into darkness; they would feel the hollowness they brought unto her.

She opened her mouth and her voice resonated around the area as loud as a bell toll. "I am Morgan le Fay, daughter of Lady Igraine and Duke of Cornwall!" Morgana announced, tossing spell after spell to destroy the castle walls, "As long as I shall live, you will feel nothing but pain and suffering! The same thing that you've bestowed upon me!"

Morgana raised her arms, powerful dark magic seeping through her body while the flames burned. She turned her attention to the tower that belonged to her father, the orchestrator of this carnage. It was his declaration that tore her heart away, so Morgana would burn his. With each step she took, Morgana's magic cackled. Flames met anything adjacent to her until she arrived to her father's tower.

"I hope your ashes blow into the wind and your soul is forever damned," Morgana whispered coldly as she struck the tower, causing it to crumble at the bottom and working its way to the top.

Morgana walked away with no remorse. She was the heir to the throne, therefore she shall rule. Morgana would rule where her father could not, and she would remain powerful. No one could stop her, not this time.

"You all will know my name," Morgana declared as she arrived to the throne room. Morgana sat down in throne that formerly belonged to her father. Resting her arms on the sides of the throne, Morgana looked ahead at the dark fires taking away the remains of her humanity.


End file.
